The invention relates to antibacterial agents and intermediates for the preparation thereof, and its particularly concerned with a class of novel antibacterial 2-deoxystreptamine aminoglycosides, with novel intermediates for the preparation thereof; and with methods for the preparation of such aminoglycosides and intermediates.
Naturally-occurring 2-deoxystreptamine aminoglycosides have in common a three-ring structure which may be represented by the general formula: ##STR1## where the ring A is the skeleton of a hexapyranosyl group having an amino group in the 2' - and/or 6' - positions, the ring B is the 2-deoxystreptamine group, and the ring C represents a glycosyl group attached by the glycosidic linkage to the 6-position of the streptamine ring B.
The novel antibacterial agents of the invention are a series of 2-deoxystreptamine aminoglycosides having a substituted amino group in the 6'-position of the hexopyranosyl ring A and preferably having the glycosyl group attached to the 6-position of the streptamine ring B. Such compounds are effective in treating a variety of gram-positive or gram-negative bacterial infections, such as urinary tract infections, in animals, including humans, and possess advantages in use over 2-deoxystreptamine aminoglycosides having an unsubstituted amino group in the 6'-position of the hexopyranosyl ring A, such as the naturally occurring kanamycins A and B, tobramycin, gentamicins C.sub.1a and C.sub.2, neomycins and ribostamycin, and known transformation products thereof such sisomycin and 3',4'-dideoxykanamycin B.